The invention relates to a retainer for detachably connecting a table cover, a table skirt, and floral work or other devices to adjacent edges of a table with the option of exhibiting company logos in view of guests.
The retainer is designed for use with tables, with or without tablecloths, having an overhanging skirt portion that covers the front of the table and is separate from any tablecloth.
Table skirts are used on a variety of types of tables such as dining tables, and banquet tables. They are used to mask the legs of the tables and hide items under the table. Their time of use is often during formal occasions. At weddings and the like floral arrangements are often placed in front of the skirts to complement the decor of a hall. At conventions, signs are often placed in front of tables to inform patrons. These events are often held in commercial establishments where setup costs are incurred and where it would sometimes be beneficial to display an attractive inconspicuous company logo.
Heretofore skirts have been normally held with thumb tacked or have been stapled to the table. If garland, signs, or floral arrangements or the like are desired in front of the table they are usually pinned to the skirt or thumb tacked to the table. Signs and garland are often pinned to the front of the skirt. These methods of attaching skirts and other items to the table are time consuming and costly, often fail, and do not leave the formal appearance that is desirable. They also tend to damage the tables they are being connected to.
In prior art, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,854 Lewis June 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,183 Figueroa November 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,614 Ehrlich February 1994, alterations in the table skirt and some type of retainer are required to make the attachments of the table skirt to the table top. This prior art does not provide for a method of providing support for the placement of decorative items in front of the table skirt. Unlike the prior art, this invention does not require any alteration to the table skirt to provide attachment of the table skirt to the table top.